Excuses Bind the truth
by Nogitsune Krist
Summary: IYXYYHcross.(KagomeKurama) Kagome is not always sweet and innocient. She's far from it.Concidering she is a there along with Hiei, Kurama, and Goki. Why? What about Inu-Yasha.R
1. Default Chapter

~Prologue~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sadly  
  
QN: Ok, this is my first fic so I would really like some nice reviews please? Oh, and QN means Quick Note 'K? Ok, now lets start!  
  
~~~~~~*  
Four Shadowy figures slowly slipped in a big building with many guards in and a lot more inside standing very still. The first went through the second gate so fast non-of the guards realized it was there. The figure used its soft pale hand to quickly grab the guard's card keys and quickly slipped away. It did some kind of signal to the others and the second shadowy figure came out so its body was shown but its face was not.  
  
"Hey! Who are you!?!" one of the many guards shouted as he raised his sword and motioned the others to do the same.  
  
The figure said nothing but raised its hand to show nothing but a sword.  
  
"Drop the sword, and keep the hands up!" Shouted the guard lowering its sword.  
  
The figure untied its sword and dropped it. The guard looked at his sword then laughed.  
  
"Do you think that you're as strong as to win without a sword? I don't think you had a chance even with that worthless sword. Tell you what, you can try and get past us (which I highly doubt you'd get far) or you can come peacefully and not get you're head chopped off." The guard said as he smirked.  
  
The figure smirked back. That very smirk that sent shivers down the guards spine.  
  
"I think I'll take my chances," the figure said in a cold hard voice.  
  
The guards fumed. " Fine! You'll pay for you're insolence!" The guard bellowed as they all charged.  
  
The figure smirked. "Foolish guards, it is you who will regret." The figure said as a green eyeball reveled itself on his head. It glowed a sickening green and in the next moment the guards dropped down dead. The figure smirked its eyes hard and steely. The first figure was leaned arms crossed on the building. The other three figures nodded toward it. The first nodded back.  
  
They all walked inside. The figure that killed the first load of guards did the same with the second load. It did that till they got where they wanted. The first figure smirked,  
  
"Nice job, Fire Squirt." The first figure complemented.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" The second figure growled out through gritted teeth.  
  
The first figure shrugged.  
  
They all stopped at a long large case. The second figure stepped forward and ran its long nails on it.  
  
Screecchhh!  
  
The other three winced.  
  
The figure clenched its hand and brought it back and through the glass.  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
The figures each got an item just as more guards burst through the door.  
  
"Put those down demons!"  
  
The demons turned around with calm expressions. The third figure steeped forward.  
  
" Im-war-war-ning-yu-yu-you." Stammered the guard. Everybody knew about the artifacts and if these demons knew it would surly mean the end of his life. So true. In a flash all of the guards were down except for one who was currently crouched in the corner. White orbs came from the mouths of the fallen guards and into the item the third figure had. It licked its lips as it stepped to the last guard while the other figures walked to the exit they made while the orbs were coming out of the guard's mouths.  
  
The last figure walked to the guard that was now whimpering and begging on the ground. It picked it up by its neck and ignored its begging as it got the item out. A white orb escaped its lips and into the orb like the guards. The guard went limb.  
  
"Goki," called the fourth figure, "let's go."  
  
"Yes," called a more feminine voice, "Its time to make our leave."  
  
The now known Goki dropped the guard and they all left. Everything was still and quite except for the constant beep beeping sound.  
  
~~~~~~~*  
  
Yo, That's all see ya next time. R&R Nogitsune Krist ^v^! 


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter one~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sadly  
  
QN: So, how did you like the first chapter? R&R  
  
~~~~~*  
  
"Koenma, Sir!"  
  
An ogre with green skin wearing another loincloth ran inside the big office filled with a lot of paper work and what seemed like a little toddler in all of the mess.  
  
Stamp.  
  
"What!?! I'm busy! Come back later!" The Chibi Koenma hollered in a small voice. The ogre cringed.  
  
"But Koenma, sir, I've just gotten information on the four thief's that broke into you're dad's volt." The ogre cried. Koenma immedently stopped and turned his little head sharply to the ogre.  
  
"Really!? Well then what are you waiting for!? Put the tape in!" Chibi Koenma ordered. The ogre quickly nodded and put in the tape and waited to do the introductions. A boy with black hair and ruby red eyes appeared on the screen.  
  
"This is Hiei," The ogre started, " No criminal records or anything, definitely a loner." The next picture was of another boy with red hair and green eyes. "This is Kurama, he's managed to avoid all criminal records," The next picture was a guy that seemed like a thug, "This is Goki , rumored to have more criminal files. Murder is his hobby." The last picture was of a girl with long black hair that reached her waist and cloudy eyes. "This one is the most dangerous one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has no criminal records at all," Explained the ogre, "and she has a nickname not a real one so we have no clue if she has a big criminal record or, well, anything. It's a rough bunch sir."  
  
"I thought as much, what's the girls nickname anyway." Asked Koenma.  
  
"Actually she has two. The first is Lady Reiko, and the second is Sly Yamano."  
  
"Soooo.no actual name or clue of what her name is."  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Oh, well, looks like all I can do for now is send out Yusuke. You're dismissed."  
  
The ogre bowed and left. Koenma put his face in his little fat hands.  
  
"This one is not going to be pretty."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
*Currently at school*  
  
"Brush off!" Yelled a very pissed Yusuke.  
"I told you, old man, I didn't steal it!"  
  
The teacher ,Mr.Iwamoto brought back his fist. "Don't LIE!" As his fist connected with Yusukes cheek.  
  
"Mr.Iwamoto," called Mr.Takanaka, "I hope you have evidence for this." He asked.  
  
"I have all the evidence I need," he replied back. "Everything was fine when he was gone and when the second he came back, this happened. Must have picked it up from his tramp mother."  
  
Yusuke shook with anger. "You can do whatever you like to me," he brought back his fist. Mr.Iwamoto smirked yes, that's right, punch you're way out of school he thought. "But DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!!!" Yusuke shouted as he started to descend his fist.  
  
Just as his fist was about to connect, everything froze-  
  
"HEY, YUSUKE!!!"chibi Koenma shouted.  
  
Yusuke almost tripped forward. He pointed his finger at the toddler. "Koenma!? What are you-"  
  
"NO TIME, THE FOUR ARTIFACTS OF DARKNESS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!YOU ARE THE OLNY ONE WHO CAN GO AND GET THEM.!!!" He shouted at once.  
  
"Can't you call back later?! I'm in the middle of something important!" he shouted back as he pointed to the frozen Mr.Iwamoto. Then he covered his mouth quickly.  
  
"Don't worry," Koenma reassured, " right now he can't see or hear us." Yusuke uncovered his mouth. After a quick explanation Yusuke nodded.  
  
"But what about him, I've got to get him off my back!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed to the teacher infront of him.  
  
" Well theirs you're culprit right there! Take out you're psychic spyglass and look into his left pocket. Yusuke did as he was told. "WHAT!"  
  
He pocked it and reached for Mr.Iwamotos left pocket. Koenma quickly unfroze time just as Yusuke brought out his hand holding a dragon's pen. Mr. Iwamoto and Takanaka looked surprised. Mr.Takanaka quickly recovered.  
  
"An Explanation Mr.Iwamoto."  
  
" Isn't obvious? This sneaky little thief put it in my pocket!Yes, in fact it's so despicable I can't even stand to look at him." he said as he turned. Mr.Takanaka followed after him.  
  
"Wait, Mr.Iwamoto! I'm afraid we have more to discuss!' he said as he followed.  
  
" He really tried to frame me!"  
  
" You've just been left out now let's go!"  
  
"Ok, but first, he pays" Yusuke said as he brought his fist in his left hand.  
  
" That's not a good idea Yusuke," Koenma said, " harassing a teacher when you've just been let free."  
  
" Well he needs to pay!" he retorted.  
  
" Then attack him invisibly."  
  
"Give me a break! Do I look invisible!?"  
  
Koenma ignored that. "Its one of you're new powers. Gather energy from you're spirit.Good. Imagine the trigger in you're mind and aim." Yusuke did that and~  
  
BAM!  
  
An explosion shot out of his finger and hit Mr.Iwamoto in the back of his head. "Cool" Yusuke stared awe at his finger. Koenma gave another quick explanation and the Yusuke was off.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Well? Hope y'all like it! Ja!~*~ 


	3. Enter, the Theif's

~* Chapter three *~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly  
  
QN: Sorry, I thought I saved this to the computer. Guess not.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Yusuke was walking through the woods where the thug with the horn he was following went through until another group of thugs interrupted him. He quickly took care of that problem and continued to try and thrack down 'it' since he technically didn't know what kinda of creature existed with a horn on its head, except for a Rhino.  
  
That's when he spotted a circular light stretching from the sky to another part of the woods that was a little North from him.  
  
"Hello," he stated as he ran to where the light reached a clearing.  
  
There he heard voices.  
  
~~~~* The clearing *~~~~  
  
"Oh, yes! This is perfect!" A voice sounded. A figure in black jumped and swinged its sword left, right, then through a tree. The tree turned into a little demon with wings and flew out of the clearing circle. It suddenly froze then turned into stone.  
  
The figure turned to reveal a boy with spiked hair and white running through it and Ruby red eyes.  
  
"If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll do to humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out thousands of them, imagine raising a demon army."  
  
Laughter and chuckles rang through the air.  
  
"I like how you think, Hiei," the thug with the horn said to the demon, Hiei. " If we do I even know how well feed them with," He brought out the item, "The Orb of Bas." It glowed and eerie green.  
  
"And once the moon is full," Hiei started, " We can use Kurama's weapon to make a wish, and with Slys weapon well be unstoppable. The figures in the shadows looked at each other and nodded. One was leaning on a tree, and the other one was sitting in that tree. The figure leaning on the tree sat up and walked to the end of the clearing to reveal a boy with red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Sorry, we must withdraw from this alliance." He said.  
  
"We?!" Hiei questioned with an edge in his voice.  
  
"Yes," a more feminem voice sounded as their attention was averted to the girl with long black hair and cloudy eyes sitting in the tree. "You do know how big my reputation is right? They were all slaughtered." She said hopping her little 'lie would work.  
  
Hiei snarled and growled out, " You cowards, you're years of living in this realm has made you just like them. weak and ready to be stepped on!"  
  
Kurama and Slys eyes narrowed.  
  
" I've got no Jif if they leave, but they've got no reason to keep the lout, give us the pretty mirror and book."Goki held out his hand.  
  
"No, we've got need for them ourselves." Kurama declined.  
  
"Fine," Goki said as he pounced on Kurama, " then, well have to punch it out." His fist started to descend.  
  
Sly slipped and slid down the tree till she was in front of Kurama. She put her hand in her pants pocket and brought out a huge book and opened it. White light leaked out of it and just as Goki's fist was about to hit-  
  
"Hey neighbors," a new voice sounded, " couldn't help but notice no rain falling here. The next time you steal a bunch of items you should hide were its not obviously sunny." Out of the shadows stepped in Yusuke. The thief's gapped in shock at the newcomer, Hiei was the first to recover.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know about the artifacts?" demanded Hiei.  
  
"Give us you're name." Goki also demanded.  
  
"Oh, thank you I was hoping you would ask, hullo boys (and girls," he added after receiving a glare from Sly) The names Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a Spirit Detective."  
  
"Spirit Detective?" Goki asked.  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Hiei, " He probably was the only human they could round up, his spirit power is pathetic."  
  
Yusukes eyes narrowed.  
  
Sly looked over her shoulder at Kurama, shrugged and jumped to the tree she was on before. Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to the same place Sly was heading.  
  
"Hey! Were are you two going?" demanded Yusuke.  
  
Sly paused to looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Sorry, we don't have time to be arrested." She said.  
  
She jumped to Kuramas side. They looked at eachother, nodded and headed forward. They walked into a cloud of rose petals and dissepered.  
  
"What an exit." Yusuke stated in awe.  
  
"Stop! Kurama, Sly you just can't walk out on our plan." He growled as he jumped and dissepered.  
  
"Hey, you guys can't leave I just got hear!" Yusuke said looking around thinking he might see one of them.  
  
"Don't worry," stated Goki. Yusukes attention was averted back to him. " I'm much more polite than those three brats." He stated as he got into battle stance.  
  
The battle began.  
  
~~~~~* WOW, I just got done watching the end of the dark tournament. I just love the new song. IT WAS TOTALLY COOL!!!!!!! Anyway, if you don't know what happened to Goki you can right to me and I'll give you the info on what happened 'cause I ain't gonna write it on here.  
  
JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	4. The Wish

~* Chapter four *~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will.  
  
QN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers * bows* Oh, before you start their will be a preview on a new fic at the end of this chapter. ^_^  
  
~~~~~*  
  
*Two days later on a street *  
  
"Hey, Yusuke! Don't you think it will be easier to just lean on my shoulder?" shouted Botan in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. Yusuke turned around with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Right, cant 'you' admit it would be embarrassing?" He asked, then kept walking and leaning on his long stick he'd pick up on the way there. Botan huffed.  
  
Suddenly, the demon compass went off. He looked at it.  
  
"What's up?" Botan asked as she ran to him and looked at the compass. Yusuke ignored her as he looked around. 'One of them is here' he thought, 'man, if I fight them now I'll be lunch meat!' Just then Kurama appeared and walked towards them. Botan tighten her hold on Yusuke, and Yusuke did the same on the stick he was holding. Kurama passed by, then suddenly, everything froze except him and Yusuke.  
  
'Don't worry' a voice whispered in Yusuke's mind 'I don't plan to fight nor do I plan to flee'  
  
Everything suddenly went back to normal as Kurama walked by.  
  
'Are you crazy?' Yusuke said in his mind to Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked up but still walked on. 'Give me three days, after that you can have the mirror.' Kurama disappeared into the crowd, leaving Yusuke to his confusing.  
  
~* Later *~  
  
"Hey!" shouted a very pissed voice.  
  
Yusuke thumped on his bed giving Botan, with alcohol (the medical kind) in hand.  
  
"Gee, more alcohol and I'd need a designative driver!" He yelled while resuming to blow on his arm to cool it off which currently felt like it was on fire.  
  
"You know this could be a trap Yusuke." Botan said, ignoring Yusukes whining.  
  
"Huh?" replied the ever-so-smart Yusuke.  
  
"Its no coincidence he asked for three days," continued Botan, "by then the moon will be full, and the Four Long Hope will be at its full power. When that happens, the mirror will reflect the users greatest desires and make that desire come true. Getting our mirror back won't do any good if the user destroys the entire earth." She finished.  
  
"But its sounds like he can do this all by himself right? So, why would he go out of his way to meet me?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
Botan put her finger on her cheek, thinking.  
  
"That's a tough one."  
  
Yusuke turned so he was facing the wall.  
  
"I don't know," Yusuke said, " but something says I can trust them."  
  
Botan got a look of doubt on her face.  
  
" What in the world are you saying?!" she said while wagging her finger in a motherly way. " Lets not forget his dear old partner tried to rip you into itty bits!"  
  
" Yeah," Yusuke said while not turning his head, " but when I saw them they were having some kind of argument."  
  
Yusuke paused.  
  
A image turned to his mind.  
  
'Sorry, we must withdraw from this alliance.'Kurama said, while Sly nodded.  
  
"And I don't know why, but he and the girl . uh. oh yeah, Sly, said that they want out."  
  
He paused again. Just then his mother barged in.  
  
"Hello" she said in a singsong voice. "So, Botan will you be joining us?" she asked.  
  
"Mother," Yusuke accused, "Were in the middle of something important!"  
  
"Hey," yelled Atsuko as she held him by his collar, "What kind of conversation doesn't involve you're mother?"  
  
~~~* On the roof *~~~ Across the Apartment ~*  
  
Two lone figures stood on the roof listing in on the conversation.  
  
"What about Keiko I thought she was you're girlfriend!" They heard.  
  
"Mom!" The boy, Yusuke yelled.  
  
The girl chuckled.  
  
"Looks like the boy has more problems than just fighting four convicted thieves." She laughed.  
  
Kurama turned his eyes to her.  
  
He loved it when she smiled. It made him feel he wanted to smile as well.  
  
She turned serious then.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she said as she turned sad eyes to him. In these few weeks she had been with him she had grown fond of the fox demon.  
  
He turned his eyes to her and nodded.  
  
"If it's enough to save her than I'm willing to risk it." He was gonna miss her too.  
  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
  
"Then I will take care of her when you leave." She jumped and disappeared just like Hiei did.  
  
" Yah, good luck to you too. Kagome." He whispered the last part and turned his eyes back to the apartment.  
  
~* The Next Day *~  
  
" I'm gonna see if I can get more information on the Four Long Hope. You go to you're meeting with Kurama, and please be careful." She added.  
  
"Right, right. I'll be walking on eggshells." He replied as he walked away. Botan did a little 'hhmp' and flew away too.  
  
~* Hospital *~  
  
"Here we are," Yusuke said, " the hospital." He narrowed his eyes and saw Kurama leaning against the wall.  
  
"Good, you're here." He said as he walked inside. Yusuke followed cautiously.  
  
(You guys know what happen right? Well I don't wanna write it so-)  
  
~* The Roof *~  
  
After their little 'chat' Sly/Kagome appeared and stayed a safe Distant so she was far enough they could not sense her, but she could see and hear them.  
  
After they twitched a little, Kagome/Sly breathed a sigh of relief. [This is after they made their wish]  
  
{That boy is not ordinary, that much is clear}  
  
-Do you think that he will be able to defeat Hiei-  
  
Pause. {Well see Sango, well see.}  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Oh, my god, this is the longest chapter I have ever posted. * Wipes sweat from forehead* Anyway this is the Preview:  
  
Three figures were running. Alarms were sounding, and two figures above it all were laughing at it all. The city was burning and smoke was everywhere.  
  
"Hurry," panted the first figure. "Were almost there."  
  
The two laughing figures were looking around the city when they spotted the three running figures. Laughing and Chuckling they followed.  
  
"They've spotted us," hollered the third figure.  
  
"Hurry!" urged the first.  
  
The other two figures suddenly noticed something and stopped laughing as a look of horror crossed their faces. They quickened their paste.  
  
"RUN!" bellowed the second figure. The other two needed no second warning. They ran full out. This was a cross between life and death.  
  
"Keep running!" called the first figure as it turned around and blew something from its palm. Blue crystals flew towards the other figures and blew up on impact as the figure kept on running to its original target.  
  
"Common!" Cried the other two ho were across the stream. The figures that got attacked quickly recovered and followed as if their lives depended on it. The figure ran across the stream and turned around panting.  
  
The two figures crossed the river than-  
  
ZAP!  
  
A barrier repelled the two figures.  
  
"ooohh,"The figure on the ground moaned.  
  
"You'll pay you damn princess!!! YOU.WILL.PAY!!!!" The other figure bellowed.  
  
They both dissepered.  
  
"Were gonna need some Preety strong body guards." The first figure said after a moment's silence.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
This is gonna be tough.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
That's it! Review if you want it to be on. Flame me if ya don't. The parings will be Kag/Yok (of course) San/Kuronue (It won't stay that way, I promise) and Keiko and Yusuke. R&R please, oh and tell me if you want me to write down the new YYH song 'unbalanced kiss' Its SSOO cool. JA! ^_^  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


End file.
